Shadows in Termina
by Toxick Waste
Summary: The two darkest, most powerful forces in the universe merge and march on Termina. It is up to Hyrule to lead an army against the darkness and, at the same time, discover the evil in their own land. Rated M for later content.


_A Zelda Fanfic_

**Chapter One**

**Preparations and Departure**

The Hyrulean Senate Chamber was packed with representatives from each race. King Hyrule stepped up to the podium and raised his hand, commanding silence. Everyone obeyed. "We have present every race of Hyrule. I welcome them with open arms and gladness, but am troubled by the circumstances under which we meet. Our allies in Termina have requested we send in aid, for a dark force has risen to overtake it. Indeed, Termina has long served as the wall standing between evil and Hyrule. It is our duty to protect our faithful friends, whenever the need may rise. The threat that advances toward Termina is not to be taken lightly. It is a threat, best explained by our own mask expert: the Happy Mask Salesman."

The senate chamber applauded as the man stepped up to the podium. He smiled and bowed deeply. "Yes. Thank you, thank you. This threat which faces Termina has found a useful combination of two different masks. Firstly, it is Majora's Mask." A terrified scream came from a corner of the room and the chamber broke out in cries of fear and disbelief. The salesman banged a gavel to refocus the room. He continued, "Yes, it is a dark and evil mask, with terrifying powers. Even darker, even more evil, however, is his second mask." Everyone in the chamber scooted to the edge of their chairs. "It is...the Fierce Deity Mask." Once again, the chamber broke out in bedlam. This time, no amount of gavel-banging could bring the room back to composure. The king stepped up to the podium.

"SILENCE! I DEMAND SILENCE!" The courtroom slowly returned to silence. The king looked angrily at his assembly. "Have you fools lost your minds? Do you not think I have assigned the greatest warriors in the land to this task? However, I must first announce a few changes in policy. First, I give women full citizenship rights and open military service to them." Yet another outcry, and the king had to calm the ensemble yet again. "Second, I have formed the Hyrulean Credibility Committee to make sure our press is accurate and does not express dangerous opinion while we are battling this terrible enemy. A rebellion would not be tolerable while we are fighting such an evil force. Third, I have given our Domestic Guard the right to arrest and search without warrant or probable cause. This will be lifted when the threat is eradicated. Finally, in order to spur female activity in the military, I have appointed Zelda Hyrule as a general." The courtroom, shell-shocked by all the sudden wartime measures didn't know whether to applaud or curse. "In addition, I have appointed Link and Ganondorf to lead our military. If you three would please." He motioned, and the three generals walked up. Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf all stood in a line, wearing full body armor. "These are your heroes," King Hyrule proclaimed, "give them the treatment of heroes." The room finally figured out what the correct reaction was, and gave a big yell for the trio. "This meeting is adjourned!"

The newly appointed generals walked down the halls of the Hyrulean Barracks and Recruitment Center. "Link, I'm glad to be working with you again," said Ganondorf, "our past work with the insurrection at Zora Lake and the civil war in Termina was most successful. I believe this campaign will be my greatest achievement. You're still young, and I expect greater things than this out of you."

"I thank you for the kind words, Ganondorf," said Link, "I would hope your predictions come to be; but, we know one another well enough," he turned to Zelda, "it is this young lady we must get to know." He kissed her lightly on the hand, and Ganondorf did the same.

"I believe I know Ganondorf very well," Zelda said "we have known one another since I was young. It is _you_ I must get to know, General Link." She smiled knowingly at him, and he returned the smile.

"Well, I will leave the two of you to talk. I must go gather the Gerudo Militia and have them here to receive armor and weapons. I bid you adieu." With that, Ganondorf spun on his heel and headed toward the stables. After he was out of sight, Link and Zelda kissed deeply.

"This could be the greatest thing to happen to me," Link whispered into her ear, "now I get to spend all of this time with you. Sure, it's a war, but..."

"I know. When father told me, that was all I could think about," said Zelda, "all of those years sneaking to each other's homes, all those years of sneaking into each other's rooms, and we can finally be together publicly." They embraced for a while, and then began to walk toward the training yard. When they opened up the doors, they were met with a thunderous applause. Suited-up men and women stood on both sides of them, making an aisle to the archery range.

"Show us who is the better of you two! Who's the greatest?" Cries went up from everywhere, demanding to see a competition. Link and Zelda walked to the range and looked at one another. Zelda went first. Skillfully aimed and allowed her arrow to fly right into the bullseye. An "ooh" rose from the crowd and Link stepped up. He pulled back, aimed, and split Zelda's arrow in half. The crowd cheered wildly. This continued for a while. One would hit the bullseye, the other would split the arrow. After a few minutes of this, someone yelled, "wrestle!"

The crowd went crazy over this idea, and pushed Link and Zelda into a chalk ring. "First one out loses!" Link and Zelda hesitantly stripped down to their undergarments. They stood face to face in the middle of the ring. "Ready...GO!" Link and Zelda grappled. They sidestepped in circles for a moment, but Link eventually tossed Zelda to the ground. She shot an angry look at him and grabbed his ankles, jerking his feet out from under him and making him fall to the ground. They put each other in various holds and dragged one another to the edge of the ring, only to have their opponent leap back towards the middle. It seemed like an hour, and the two were sweaty and dirty. They had each other in a headlock, teetering on the edge of the ring.

"ENOUGH!" The two quickly let one another go and looked toward the yard entrance. There stood Ganondorf, with a rabble of armored Gerudos behind him. "Childish, simply childish," he said as he began approaching the ring, "hardly what I would expect from a princess. Link? After I spoke so highly of you." Ganondorf smiled widely, "that was the worst wrestling I've ever seen in my life. Allow me to demonstrate how it is properly done." He threw off his cape, armor, and overclothes. What he revealed was an impossibly muscular body. Link shook his head in disbelief. "To the center, you two," Ganondorf demanded. The trio stood in the center and waited for the command to start.

When it came, Ganondorf held Link and Zelda in a vice grip, lifted them up and carried them to the edge of the circle. Link and Zelda kicked his stomach; it registered nothing but a _thud_. Finally, Zelda poked Ganondorf in the eyes, and he dropped Link and Zelda. They got behind him and pushed with all their might. He finally stumbled out of the ring, to the cheers of the audience. Link and Zelda stood facing him, smiling. Then Zelda felt a hand swat her, and she jumped forward. Right out of the ring. Link stood smiling. "Unfair," she said, laughing.

"Perfectly fair," was Link's reply. They all returned home and washed up. The next morning, the entire first wave of soldiers stood at the gate of Hyrule Castle. The three generals sat on horseback at the head of the group. When the gates opened, they all paraded through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town to the cheer of the crowds. They marched right across the drawbridge and into Hyrule Field, where the armies of the other races were waiting. A Zora rode up to the three.

"I'm General Ruto, a pleasure to meet you General Zelda. I worked with Generals Link and Ganondorf when they quieted the rebellion at Zora Lake, but it will be a pleasure to get to know you." Zelda smiled.

"Thank you very much," she said, "the feeling is mutual." A Goron came up after Ruto left.

"I'm General Darunia, and it's a pleasure to get to know all three of you. Your reputation precedes you, and I hope to learn a thing or two in our time together."

"It's good to hear that, general," said Ganondorf. The Goron rode away, and was followed by a red-haired Kokiri.

"Never thought I'd be serving under _you_, wimp," the Kokiri said.

"General Mido," Link replied, "what a displeasure to see you again."

"I'm as unhappy about it as you are, twerp," said Mido, "but I suppose if it's for the greater good..." He sniffed and rode off.

"He seems...charming," said Zelda.

"A thorn in my side," Link growled, "it would be my greatest joy to watch him die a slow, painful death."

"Just remember," Ganondorf said soothingly, "we may depend on him one day. Tolerate him." Ganondorf galloped ahead, prompting everyone else to follow. Link and Zelda rode side by side, each imagining what waited in Termina. Whilst, in Termina, the people anxiously waited. Waiting for their protectors. Waiting for their heroes.


End file.
